


Who Does Marc love again?

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Anger, Chat is flattered, Embarrassment, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Nathaniel Kurtzberg, M/M, Misunderstandings, NATH IS CONFUSED, Pining, but scared, discord prompt, marc is angry, omg another akumatized character story.... FIGHT ME, wingman Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: When Nathaniel mistakes thinking that Marc likes Chat instead of him and decides to be his wing man, will things take a turn for the worst?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Who Does Marc love again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnamon_Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/gifts).



> this was a prompt from Discord! Thanks to Sinnamon_Troll

It wasn't an unknown fact that Marc liked Nathaniel. Everybody at the school knew, well, everyone except Nath himself. Marc had tried to drop hints, like in art club for example; they were looking over the final draft for their comic when the writer had made an offhand comment.

"You know? I like men like that," he had said. Nathaniel did the adorable cock of the head he did when he was confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"People like Chat Noir. He's strong, handsome, and charming. I think I may have a type," Marc replied, not noticing the slight hurt in his partners eyes.

"That's cool..." 

. . . 

There were other times, but they all led up to this moment. This was the moment that Marc would confess his love. 

"Come on! Just tell me anything! Give me a hint to who this lucky guy is!" Nathaniel said, trying to guess who Marc had a fancy for. Sighing in defeat, Marc rolled his eyes and released a little hint. 

"Okay, he's surprisingly witty, and well known throughout the school." Looking over at his crush, Marc saw the clockwork moving and shifting around in his head. Finally after what felt like an hour, but was only really a minute or two, Nathaniel's eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. 

"I know who it is." He stated. 

"W-what you do?" Marc sputtered. Sure he wanted Nath to know that it was him, but he didn't think it would take that short of a time to guess it. Marc's face turned red as Nathaniel turned towards him. 

"I'm going to be your wing man, and I know just what to do!" Before Marc could even try to ask what was happening, Nathaniel jumped up and ran towards Marinette. Marc couldn't help but feel a sense of dread pool in his stomach at what was going to happen. 

. . . 

"Hey Chat, how was patrol tonight?" Marinette said that night to the black cat hero. They would hang out almost every night on the girls balcony to talk. They didn't know when the habit began, but it was something that the two learned to appreciate. They would usually talk about nothing, and everything at the same time, but that night they had something to discuss. "So," Marinette started. "Do you remember that boy you saved a little while back? He used to be Reverser?" Chat Noir took a second to think before his eyes brightened with recognition. 

"Yeah, I think so. He was that Rainbow kid right?" 

"Yeah, Marc! So do you also remember the boy he targeted? Nathaniel?" Chat nodded, truly remembering. "Well, he came up to me today and said that he was going to be Marc's wing man."

"Okay, Bug-a-boo jr. What does all of this have to do with me?" Marinette gave Chat a look before deciding to rip it off like a band aide while the topic was still fresh. 

"Well, Nath said that Marc was in love with you!" Chat Noir sobered up right away. 

"I thought he liked Nathaniel? He sure showed the signs.."

"I did too, Chat, but it looks like we were both wrong." There was a uncomfortable science before Chat spoke up. 

"Well, it looks like I should get going. I'll tell Marc about my feelings towards someone else tomorrow... thanks Marinette, have a good night!" As the hero left, the girl sat there, worrying about how the whole thing was going to play out. 

. . . 

The next day at school, Marc, Marinette, and Nathaniel were talking in the courtyard when they got a surprise. A very human and famous surprise. Chat Noir had landed right smack in the middle of the grounds and had made his way towards the three. 

"Hello adoring fans! I would love to stay and take autographs, but I have to talk to a certain admirer of mine!" He announced to everyone while standing in front of a certain shy boy. "Marc Anciel! A little birdie told me that you were in loooove with a little kitty cat right here," Chat Noir said while leaning on his staff. Marc's face turned red with embarrassment. 

"I-I don't, I-I'm not in love with-" he stuttered to try and explain, but he was interrupted. 

"It's okay, you don't need to try and hide it!" 

"Chat Noir, there's n-nothing to hide. I don't love you-"

"Ah, looks like someones denying it," Chat interrupted again, making Marc get frustrated and embarrassed by the second. "Well, kid, I hate to break it to you but you aren't my type, nothing against you! But-" As Chat Noir kept on babbling on about how 'he was sorry, but didn't swing that way,' and that 'he liked someone else,' Marc was on the verge of punching him in the face. He really didn't want to make a scene, but he had too in order to make this guy shut up. 

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! I NEVER WAS, AND WHOEVER TOLD YOU WAS WRONG!" Marc screamed as he lost his temper. But he was just getting started, and he turned to Marinette and Nathaniel. "IT WAS YOU TWO WASN'T IT!? URGH, WHY CAN'T YOU REALIZE THAT I LOVE NATH ALRIGHT?! NOT THIS STUPID LITTLE-"

"Hello Reverser, we meet again," Hawkmoth stated, his soothing voice sending chills down the writers spine. As his screaming stopped, Marinette and Nathaniel gasped as guilt and horror flooded their bodies.If they were the cause of Marc getting akumitized again, they wouldn't know what to do. 

Chat Noir put his staff away, face turning serious. He grasped Marc by the shoulders and spun him around so that they were facing each other. 

"Marc look at me. Don't accept whatever Hawkmoth is offering! Whatever it is, it can't be good. Please let's all sit down and-"

"NO! I won't have anybody else meddle with my life!" Marc suddenly barked. "HAWKMOTH! I ACCEPT!" As the black and purple mist surrounded the once happy and lively boy, all Chat could feel was fear. 

"Now then," said the black and white akuma that had taken Marcs place. He cracked his knuckles and stepped onto the glider. "Let's get down to business..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Chat calls Mari Bug-a-boo jr becuase she reminds him of ladybug is my new headcanon.


End file.
